fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Onslaught/List of Powers
A list of Copy Abilities in the game Kirby: Onslaught. Base Abilities *Fire - Kirby's main attack in this form is breathing fire. While running, he can charge enemies as a fireball. *Ice - Kirby simply spews icy breath in this form. He may also surround himself with a freezing barrier! Any enemies that make contact with said breath or barrier are frozen, and can be kicked into other enemies. *Needle - Kirby emits spikes from all corners of his round body. *Cutter - Kirby throws razored boomerangs. He may also slice enemies when at close range. *Sword - Kirby wields a sword and cuts and hacks at his foes. *Spark - When using this ability, Kirby surrounds himself with an electric shield. *Stone - Kirby becomes an immovable, yet impervious, stone. *Bomb - Kirby hurls bombs in various directions. *Beam - Kirby shoots a beam in a whip like motion. He also shoots small energy blasts. Combo Abilities Fire Mixes *Fire/Fire = Inferno - Kirby spews massive fireballs and can summon a flaming storm within a short radius. *Fire/Ice = Water - Kirby spits water which travels along the ground. He can also surf and has an improved water gun when in the water. *Fire/Needle = Poker - Kirby holds two burning prods, dazing enemies whenever he stabs them. *Fire/Cutter = Small Fireballs - Kirby rapidly shoots tiny fireballs. *Fire/Sword = Fire Sword - Wielding a sword made of fire, Kirby hacks foes while simultaneously shooting arcs of fire. *Fire/Spark = Short-Circuit - Kirby fires sparks that give burn wounds, which do damage over time, and also can do a powerful explosion attack at close range. *Fire/Stone = Lava - Kirby spits lava globs that stick to surfaces. He can also walk on lava. *Fire/Bomb = Fireworks - Kirby spins around and jumps about, shooting out colorful yet deadly blasts from his body. *Fire/Beam = Fire Breath - The same as normal, except Kirby can run around while using this technique. Ice Mixes *Ice/Fire = Water - Kirby spits water which travels along the ground. He can also surf and has an improved water gun when in water. *Ice/Ice = Blizzard - Kirby whips up powerful freezing winds around him. *Ice/Needle = Snowflake - Kirby freezes himself and begins to extend his reach outwards in a snowflake-like fashion. *Ice/Cutter = Ice Skates - Kirby skates around on twin blades, spinning and dancing to cut down his enemies. It is notable that he is impervious from behind while moving in this form. *Ice/Sword = Freezing Scythe - Kirby slices with a big icy scythe, mainly directly over his head in a circular motion. All attacks are slow, yet powerful. *Ice/Spark = Refrigerator - Kirby transforms into a refrigerator, spitting out food that can then be eaten to replenish health. He may also shoot ice cubes in a machine gun-like fashion. *Ice/Stone = Rolling Ice Chunk - Kirby freezes himself in a large ball of ice, tumbling into and crushing enemies. *Ice/Bomb = Snowbomb - Kirby throws snowballs packed with cherry bombs. These are faster than regular bombs, and also have a larger blast radius which freezes enemies. Yet these are much weaker. *Ice/Beam = Mirror - Kirby generates reflective energy to damage enemies and reflect projectiles. He can also hide behind a reflective force field. Needle Mixes *Needle/Fire = Poker - Kirby holds two burning prods, dazing enemies whenever he stabs them. *Needle/Ice = Snowflake - Kirby freezes himself and begins to extend his reach outwards in a snowflake motion. *Needle/Needle = Greater Needle - Kirby now emits longer, more volatile needles. In addition he may smash the ground, summoning needles in front of him like a shockwave. *Needle/Cutter = Snare - Kirby holds his arms out wide, growing many spikes and needles on them, then slams them shut over himself, crushing enemies. He may also lay traps that damage his foes. *Needle/Sword = Spiked Mace - Kirby wields a small yet quick spiked mace which he also may throw. *Needle/Spark = Lightning - Kirby calls lightning down on himself, striking enemies from above. He can also shoot lightning straight out of from his hands. When these lightning bolts hit an enemy, they arc over to another one. *Needle/Stone = Drill - Kirby drills enemies with a massive drill which pulls him along. When he stops, the drill breaks away and continues through terrain. Kirby may also attack with the drill from above in a downward motion. *Needle/Bomb = Cluster Bomb - Kirby throws a bomb that spreads needles when it explodes. *Needle/Beam = Tri Beam - Kirby throws three needles that land into the ground. When they land, they fire off lasers. Cutter Mixes *Cutter/Fire = Small Fireballs - Kirby rapidly shoots tiny fireballs. *Cutter/Ice = Ice Skates - Kirby skates around on twin blades, spinning and dancing to cut down his enemies. It is notable that he is impervious from behind while moving in this form. *Cutter/Needle = Snare - Kirby holds his arms out wide, growing many spikes and needles on them, then slams them shut over himself, crushing enemies. He may also lay traps that damage his foes. *Cutter/Cutter = Greater Cutter - Kirby's boomerangs are now alot bigger, not to mention that he has become more skilled at close range fighting. He may also use his trademark Final Cutter. *Cutter/Sword = Throwing Knives - Kirby throws small knives very rapidly in an arcing motion. *Cutter/Spark = Taser - Kirby shoots small electric bolts which stun enemies. He can fire these in various directions. *Cutter/Stone = Stone Friends - Kirby transforms into a stone version of one of his animal friends from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Cutter/Bomb = Exploding Ninja Stars - Kirby throws big ninja stars that hook onto enemies and then explode. These are thrown slower than the aforemention throwing knives from Cutter/Sword. *Cutter/Beam= Whip - Kirby dons a long whip, which he uses to attack enemies at mid range while also entangling them. Sword Mixes *Sword/Fire = Fire Sword - Wielding a sword made of fire, Kirby hacks foes while simultaneously shooting arcs of fire. *Sword/Ice = Freezing Scythe - Kirby slices with a big icy scythe, mainly directly over his head in a circular motion. All attacks are slow, yet powerful. *Sword/Needle = Spiked Mace - Kirby wields a small yet quick spiked mace which he also may throw. *Sword/Cutter = Throwing Knives - Kirby throws small knives very rapidly in an arcing motion. *Sword/Sword = Axe - Kirby wields a massive battleaxe, which is slow, yet the most powerful ability in the game. However, Kirby runs quite a bit slower in this form. *Sword/Spark = Double-Bladed Lightsaber = Kirby grips a two bladed electric sword, which he twirls around himself. He can also ram his weapon into the ground to generate a shockwave. *Sword/Stone = Stone Mallet - Kirby holds his trademark Hammer, but in stone form. He swings this powerful weapon around to smash his foes. *Sword/Bomb = Booby Traps - Kirby can lay booby traps that first ensnare enemies with barbed wire, then explode, dealing big damage. *Sword/Beam = Smash - Kirby attacks with familiar fighting moves such as Stone, Final Cutter, Hammer, and Vulcan Jab. Spark Mixes *Spark/Fire = Short-Circuit - Kirby fires sparks that give burn wounds, which do damage over time, and also can do a powerful explosion attack at close range. *Spark/Ice = Refrigerator - Kirby transforms into a refrigerator, spitting out food that can then be eaten to replenish health. He may also shoot ice cubes in a machine gun like fashion. *Spark/Needle = Lightning - Kirby calls lightning down on himself, striking enemies from above. He can also shoot lightning straight out of from his hands. When these lightning bolts hit an enemy, they arc over to another one. *Spark/Cutter = Taser - Kirby shoots small electric bolts which stun enemies. He can fire these in various directions. *Spark/Sword = Double-Bladed Lightsaber = Kirby grips a two bladed electric sword, which he twirls around himself. He can also ram his weapon into the ground to generate a shockwave. *Spark/Spark = Plasma - Kirby shuffles around to generate a charge. He then shoots out a bolt with a power depending on his charge level. *Spark/Stone = Stone Shield - Five rocks orbit Kirby, guarding him from damage. Each hit depletes one stone. He can also shoot the stones at enemies. *Spark/Bomb = Crash - Kirby generates a massive explosion that destroys all enemies on screen and heavily damages bosses! However, he loses this ability once he uses it. *Spark/Beam = Magnet - Kirby uses beams of electricity to pull in his foes, or projectiles from bosses, and then proceeds to push them away at other enemies or at said boss. Stone Mixes *Stone/Fire = Lava - Kirby spits lava globs that stick to surfaces. He can also walk on lava. *Stone/Ice = Rolling Ice Chunk - Kirby freezes himself in a large ball of ice, tumbling into and crushing enemies. *Stone/Needle = Drill - Kirby drills enemies with a massive drill which pulls him along. When he stops, the drill breaks away and continues through terrain. Kirby may also attack with the drill from above in a downward motion. *Stone/Cutter = Stone Friends - Kirby transforms into a stone version of one of his animal friends from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Stone/Sword = Stone Mallet - Kirby holds his trademark Hammer, but in stone form. He swings these powerful weapon around to smash his foes. *Stone/Spark = Stone Shield - Five rocks orbit Kirby, guarding him from damage. Each hit depletes one stone. He can also shoot the stones at enemies. *Stone/Stone = Golem - Kirby becomes a massive stone golem! He is impervious to small enemies and projectiles. In this form, Kirby can move around but cannot jump. *Stone/Bomb = Dynamite - Kirby hurls a dynamite with a massive range. However, this attack will do damage to Kirby if he doesn't duck and pull out a helmet he uses to protect himself. *Stone/Beam = Yo-Yo - Kirby attacks with a yo-yo. He can also break dance. Bomb Mixes *Bomb/Fire = Fireworks - Kirby spins around and jumps about, shooting out colorful yet deadly blasts from his body. *Bomb/Ice = Snowbomb - Kirby throws snowballs packed with cherry bombs. These are faster than regular bombs, and also have a larger blast radius which freezes enemies. Yet these are much weaker. *Bomb/Needle = Cluster Bomb - Kirby throws a bomb that spreads needles when it explodes. *Bomb/Cutter = Exploding Ninja Star - Kirby throws big ninja stars that hook onto enemies and then explode. These are thrown slower than the aforemention throwing knives from Cutter/Sword. Kirby may also lay these stars on the ground to act as traps. *Bomb/Sword = Booby Traps - Kirby can lay booby traps that first ensnare enemies with barbed wire, then explode, dealing big damage. *Bomb/Spark = Crash - Kirby generates a massive explosion that destroys all enemies on screen and heavily damages bosses! However, he loses this ability once he uses it. *Bomb/Stone = Dynamite - Kirby hurls a dynamite with a massive range. However, this attack will do damage to Kirby if he doesn't duck. *Bomb/Bomb = Missile - Kirby generates three missiles from his mouth which home in on enemies. He may also fire a massive missile. *Bomb/Beam = Chain Explosion - Kirby summons a chain of explosions in a wave like motion. Beam Mixes *Beam/Fire = Fire Breath - The same as normal, except Kirby can run around while using this technique. *Beam/Ice = Mirror - Kirby generates reflective energy to damage enemies and reflect projectiles. He can also hide behind a reflective force field. *Beam/Needle = Tri Beam - Kirby throws three needles that land into the ground. When they land, they fire off lasers. *Beam/Cutter = Whip - Kirby dons a long whip, which he uses to attack enemies at mid range while also entangling them. *Beam/Sword = Smash - Kirby attacks with familiar fighting moves such as Stone, Final Cutter, Hammer, and Vulcan Jab. *Beam/Spark = Magnet - Kirby uses beams of electricity to pull in his foes, or projectiles from bosses, and then proceeds to push them away at other enemies or at said boss *Beam/Stone = Yo-Yo - Kirby attacks with a yo-yo. He can also break dance. *Beam/Bomb = Chain Explosion - Kirby summons a chain of explosions in a wave like motion. *Beam/Beam = Greater Beam - Kirby's beam attacks become larger and stronger. In addition, Kirby can fire off several energy particles in a swarm. Other Characters The other playable characters have their own unique abilities. These change depending on what they equip. Waddle Dee *Normal - Various fighting and wrestling moves. *Thin Head Band (Wood Star) - Waddle Dee will move and attack faster. However, his attacks will be weaker. *Heavy Head Band (Smoke Star) - His attacks are more powerful, but his moves and attacks are slower. *Champion's Head Band (The Halberd) - Wearing this head band lets Waddle Dee specialize in wrestling moves. *War-torn Head Band (Shiver Star) - Waddle Dee specializes in martial arts. *Berserker's Head Band (Ripple Star) - Waddle Dee specializes in body slams, shock waves, and charging at enemies. Ribbon *Normal - Short range slashes. *Long Hair Ribbon (Wood Star) - Ribbon's crystal becomes long and thin, like a rapier. Her attacks will be quicker and more jabby. *Blue Bow (Smoke Star) - Ribbon's crystal becomes flatter and broader, and her attacks will be more powerful and have a larger radius. *Yellow Bow (The Halberd) - Allows Ribbon to throw her crystal (like the Cutter ability) and shoot energy blasts. *Grey Bow (Shiver Star) - Gives Ribbon's attacks a darker tinge, and they will be very powerful except that each attack will sap a tiny bit of health. Good for boss stages. *Crystalline Bow (Ripple Star) - Like the Crystal it's from, Ribbon's crystal shard will be able to purge any enemy of the darkness inside of it, thus converting it to fight for her. Adeleine *Normal - Swinging paintbrush and throwing paint. Helper: Parasol Waddle Dee. *Green Brush Tip (Wood Star) - Adeleine now shoots electricity from her brush. The attacks are chargeable. Helper: Mini-Kracko. *Red Brush Tip (Smoke Star) - She can now do fiery slashes, and can throw heat waves. Helper: Hothead. *Metallic Brush Tip (The Halberd) - Her close range attacks are more powerful and quick, but she cannot use long range. Helper: Blade Knight. *Charred Brush Tip (Shiver Star) - Most of Adeleine's attacks involve painting bombs and missiles which come to life. Helper: Poppy Bro Jr. *Elegant Brush Tip (Ripple Star) - Her regular attacks stay the same, but her helper is very powerful. Helper: Ice Dragon. King Dedede *Normal - Inhaling, hammer, and smashing into the ground. *Thick Robe (Wood Star) - Dedede now specializes in hammer techniques. *Armored Robe (Smoke Star) - Dedede mainly generates powerful shock waves while wearing this robe. However, he will be slower and will fall quicker. *Fireproof Garb (The Halberd) - Makes the King immune to fire, and allows him to use the Hammer Flip technique. *Furred Winter Clothing (Shiver Star) - King Dedede now regains health when he swallows an enemy, but loses his hammer. *The Mask and Mechanical Hammer (Ripple Star) - Known as "Masked Dedede" when wearing this, he swings a mechanical hammer that doubles as a missile launcher. Meta Knight *Normal - Meta Knight's trademark sword, the Galaxia. He can use various sword moves, as well as a sword beam. The Galaxia is the most powerful sword. *Fire Sword (Smoke Star) - Meta Knight gains a fiery sword that is much like the Fire Sword ability. He can throw waves of fire and give bosses burn wounds that inflict damage over time. *Mechanical Blade (The Halberd) - Allows Meta Knight to fire small missiles from the hilt of his sword. *Ice Sword (Shiver Star) - When Meta Knight defeats enemies, he freezes them and can then kick them into other enemies. *The Aura Sword (Ripple Star) - This sword's damage output increases as Meta Knight's health decreases and can be even more powerful than the Galaxia at critical health levels. Category:Lists Category:Kirby Games Category:Subpages